<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge is Best Served Cold. by Spider_Menace76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120786">Revenge is Best Served Cold.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76'>Spider_Menace76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: The Animated Series, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anger, Bondage, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Insults, Paralysis, Rape, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets revenge on Mister Freeze, while the symbiote warps his moral compass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Peter Parker, Nora Fries/Victor Fries, Peter Parker &amp; Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Nora Fries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge is Best Served Cold.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning. Don't read if you are sensitive to topics such as rape.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter is pissed off and worried. His lover Batgirl was shot by Mister Freeze’s ice gun and she is now at the Batcave. The problem is that one of the icicles pierced her spine and she will never be able to walk ever again.</p><p>‘It’s ironic, isn’t it. If I had fucked as much as I wanted last night, then she would be in a wheelchair for a week, but now she’ll be in one for life.’</p><p>Peter wants to get back at Freeze. He’s noticed how much easier it is for him to get angry ever since he got his new black suit, but can’t care about it at the moment.</p><p>Peter knows the perfect solution and starts working on it immediately.</p><p>Time skip ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Peter finishes with his little project after about twenty-two hours of working straight.</p><p>‘Wow, it took me less than a day to accomplish what Dr. Freeze has been trying to do for years. What a dumbass.’</p><p>Peter arrives at his destination after sneaking inside.</p><p>The room he breaks into is a cold room, where the frozen body of Nora Fries is located.</p><p>Peter takes a drill and drills into the ice. After making a hole he injects Nora with a strange orange liquid.</p><p>Peter leaves and comes back an hour later and melts the ice.</p><p>Nora is surprised when she wakes up feeling completely healthy.</p><p>“You have been frozen for years because your husband wanted to keep you from dying of your sickness. He hurt a lot of people trying to cure you, including the woman I care about most.” Peter said in contempt.</p><p>“Who are you!?” Nora is scared of the man in black with narrowed white lenses that are glaring at her.</p><p>“I am the man who saved you. I will take you to your husband.”</p><p>“Th-thank y-you.” Nora is scared and cold, but also happy she will see her dear Victor again.</p><p>“But first I will need my revenge.” Peter approaches her.</p><p>“What do you mean? If you want money I’m sure Victor can get you some.” The woman was terrified as the man approaches her.</p><p>Peter doesn’t say anything as he tears off her dress.</p><p>“Ahhh! Someone help me! Vict…” Peter silences her with a web to the mouth. </p><p>“Shut up bitch.” Peter then sucks on the woman’s left breast while pinching and squeezing the right. After a while, he switches and bites the nipple.</p><p>Peter enjoys hearing the woman struggle to scream for someone to help her while being gagged.</p><p>But nobody came.</p><p>Peter webs her limbs against the wall starfish style when she attempts to kick him in the crotch.</p><p>Peter tears Nora’s underwear off and notices her pussy is a little wet.</p><p>“I knew you were a slut. You’re getting off while being raped. Whore.” Peter sees Nora shake her head while tears are flowing from her face.</p><p>Peter commands his suit to peel back and reveal his throbbing cock.</p><p>Nora’s eyes widen in fear and shock at the thirteen-inch cock that’s dripping pre-cum.</p><p>Peter doesn’t bother waiting any longer and shoves his full length into Mrs. Fries’ pussy.</p><p>Peter starts pounding into the woman as fast as she can handle without breaking her pelvis. The only sound in the room was the slapping of skin on skin.</p><p>And a woman whimpering and occasionally moaning.</p><p>“I’m getting close.”</p><p>Nora is glad thinking it’s almost over.</p><p>Peter cums straight into the unprotected pussy. Peter made sure the serum not only cured her sickness but also made her very fertile.</p><p>Peter pulls out of Nora’s pussy.</p><p>And then he shoves his cock into her ass. Nora never did anal before and screams in pain as her ass is forced to accommodate the largest cock she’s ever seen.</p><p>Peter cums straight into her ass and stops when he realizes she is passed out.</p><p>Time skip -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mister Freeze is sitting in his room in Arkham Asylum trying to ignore the Joker’s laughing when suddenly it stops.</p><p> There is a knock against the door and through the glass Freeze sees Spider-Man.</p><p>With Nora in a wheelchair.</p><p>“Oh my god! Nora! How is this possible!”</p><p>“I cured her.”</p><p>Freeze notices his wife tense up when Spider-Man talks.</p><p>“What did you do to her!?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just make sure you get a morning-after pill, Sweetheart.” Peter kisses Nora on the neck. Freeze is pissed at someone touching his wife.</p><p>Peter walks away leaving Nora in front of her incarcerated husband while laughing hysterically.</p><p>The inmates of Arkham are scared of the actions of Spider-Man. The women are worried they will be taken advantage of like Freeze’s wife.</p><p>The Joker starts laughing at how a superhero would do something so awful to someone who was innocent.</p><p>“AHAHAHA!”</p><p>Peter just leaves through the window to go check on Barbara and find a way to heal her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it. As of posting this, it is my birthday and I wanted to get a new story out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>